<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carlos Begins by fortheloveoftarlos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849545">Carlos Begins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveoftarlos/pseuds/fortheloveoftarlos'>fortheloveoftarlos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), Tarlos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Tarlos - Freeform, carlosreyes, tkstrand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveoftarlos/pseuds/fortheloveoftarlos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TK has finally opened up to Carlos after months of knowing him, now it's Carlos's turn... </p><p>dive into Carlos's world where he is the second youngest of 5. His parents run an authentic Mexican restaurant just outside of Austin. What is life like with this big family? what is it like coming out, growing up gay? Why was he so motivated to become a cop? </p><p> </p><p>Only the pages will tell</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tarlos - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Family was everything. My mami and papi were everything. They raised my siblings and I with values. Things weren’t always easy. </p><p> </p><p>TK and I met the next morning for coffee. I was happy he finally opened up to me and let me into his world. We’ve known each other for months, but I hardly knew him. He was almost like a familiar stranger to me. </p><p>TK sipped his latte and I drank my iced back coffee. </p><p>TK looked at me “ so are you gonna tell me about your life now…”</p><p>I smirked “ I suppose I am… I hope you freed up your afternoon”</p><p> </p><p>June 18th,1994 </p><p>My mom and dad held me in the hospital, it was Austin’s hottest day in years which is weird since it can get pretty hot here. </p><p>My tia Lucy knocked on the door and opened it “ we’ve got some visitors”</p><p>My mami and papi smiled “ come on guys, come meet your brother”</p><p>My brothers Emilio and Antonio ran to my mother's bedside admiring me.<br/> Lucy held Valentina, letting her look at me from up above. </p><p>Emilio asked, “ when are you guys coming home?”</p><p>My mom smiled “ oh do you miss us Emilo…?”</p><p>He shook his head </p><p>My mom smiled “ mijo we will be home hopefully tomorrow…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My Mami always said once she brought me home that it felt like time flew by. <br/>It was like I didn’t stop growing. </p>
<p>My parents walked in the door and my siblings were so ecstatic to see me. They all huddled on the couch as my mom gently let each of them hold me. </p>
<p>My Mami looked “ It won't be long until he is playing with you guys.” </p>
<p>And just like that a year and a half passed and I'm trying to keep up with my siblings.  </p>
<p>My Mami looked at my Papi “ Carlos is growing up soo fast” <br/>My dad looked at her “ they all are!”</p>
<p>1 year and a half later </p>
<p>My Mami sat us down “ hey guys…. Papi and I want to tell you guys something…”<br/>My Papi looked at us and said, “ It's a secret ok…”<br/>My mom looked at me “ so… Mami has a baby in her belly”</p>
<p>My Papi smiled and just waited for us to say something<br/>Emilio smiled “ we're gonna get a brother?”<br/>My Mami shook her head “ we don’t know if it’s a boy or girl yet…?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day she was here.<br/> Mami found out it was a girl not too long after telling us we were going to have a new sibling running around with us. </p>
<p>I was 3<br/>Val was 4<br/> Antonio was 5 <br/> Emilio was 7. </p>
<p>There was no doubt that our little sister would fit right in with us. <br/>My Papi and Mami had a restaurant and have even before they had us. It was thriving at this moment. <br/>People loved their authentic Mexican food. </p>
<p>We met her at the hospital and this was exciting. I wasn’t the baby anymore, there was a new baby. </p>
<p>My mom looked at me as we admired the new baby “ Carlos you're still Mami's little baby boy”<br/>I looked at her and said, “ I am?”<br/>She smiled “ always!”</p>
<p>My dad smiled “ guys meet Elena!”<br/>We looked at her and knew she fit in perfectly with all of us.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2 years later </p>
<p>         It was the first day of school. My Mami said that today was exciting. My Mami fussed over my brothers and sister fussed over their outfits until it got to me. She messed with my hair and then we were ready. </p>
<p>She smiled into the mirror “ ok guys go get dressed so we can take a picture…”<br/>I looked at my Mami “ I’m dressed MAMI!”<br/>She started to tear a little “ Mami… are you sad?”<br/>She wiped her tears “ no… sweetie I’m happy!”</p>
<p>I looked at her “ why are you crying…?”<br/>She smiled as my siblings started to come down the steps, to outside “ Mijo… these are happy tears. I’m so proud of you guys that it makes mami’s eyes water…”<br/>I smiled “ ok”</p>
<p>We stood there and took lots of pictures. I liked taking pictures, but then my legs got tired.</p>
<p>My Mami smiled “ one more…perfect”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bus came down the street </p>
<p>My Mami smiled and kissed our heads “ have a good first day at school” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hours later </p>
<p>My Mami hugged me “ how was your first day!”<br/>I smiled “ amazing!”<br/>My Mami walked with me inside “Let's get you a snack and you can tell me everything!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A half of a year later </p><p>It was winter and in Austin, I didn’t get too snowy. We had just a light dusting of snow on the ground. </p><p>Mami and Papi brought me to the restaurant with them because I refused to stay with Aunt Lucy while they ran things. </p><p>I loved the restaurant! </p><p>I love the people, smelling the food, and the noise. My dad sat a plate of food on the table next to me as I colored a picture. ‘</p><p>My dad smiled “ what are you coloring Mijo?”<br/>
I looked up “ a policeman…”<br/>
My dad looked at me “ it looks great Carlos…. We’re gonna close up and leave in 10 minutes ok..”<br/>
I nodded “ ok…”</p><p>  The door opened “ sorry we’re closed..”  Mami said</p><p>He held something up, but I just focused on my picture </p><p>The man spoke loudly “ no your not…”<br/>
My Mami tried to reason “ sorry sorry we are closed…. we’ll be opened back up at 11 tomorrow…”<br/>
He held this thing out “ no your gonna serve me or something bad’s gonna happen”</p><p>My dad ran over “ no no no that is my wife… DON’T YOU DARE POINT THAT GUN AT MY WIFE!”<br/>
The man yelled even louder “ BACK UP PAL!”<br/>
My dad looked at him “ don’t shoot my wife! Don’t do it!”</p><p>The man inched to pulling the trigger<br/>
My dad ran in front of him “ don’t shoot her!”</p><p>I heard a loud bang </p><p>I covered my ears. </p><p>It was so loud and the bad man ran out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I held my ears tight, they wouldn't stop making sounds. </p>
<p>All I could hear through the palms of hands was screaming. </p>
<p>I hid under the table, grasping tight onto my coloring book. </p>
<p>The picture was comforting because at that moment I knew help had to be coming soon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>My Mami ran to my dad screaming " honey! are you ok?"</p>
<p>She picked up our cord phone and tried stretching it to my dad " my husband! my husband was shot!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I cradled my body under the table </p>
<p>My Mami spoke to my dad " help is on my way!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I heard sirens and more sirens. </p>
<p>I didn't let go of my ears. I didn't want to hear that sound again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The paramedics and cops and people filed in. </p>
<p>The paramedic put pressure on his chest " we gotta pack the wound fast and go... he's loosing too much blood!"<br/>The lady looked at my Mami " what happened?"<br/>She looked at her "I don't know this guy came in and shot my husband! I think he wanted money or food but we were closed! should I have let him just eat?"<br/>She looked at her "you did nothing wrong..."</p>
<p>The medics looked at my Mami as she was distraught " miss we gotta go now...."<br/>My mom yelled " Carlos! What about Carlos!"</p>
<p>The policeman looked around " who is Carlos?"<br/>My mom looked at him " my son... he's only five."<br/>The medics warned her " we gotta go miss..."</p>
<p>The policeman assured her " he's probably hiding... I got him you go..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I held my body still under the table. I was in a ball and my ears were still covered. </p>
<p>I heard footsteps all around the restaurant, it felt like a lot of people. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The officer bent down " you must be Carlos"</p>
<p>I shook a little </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled and reach his hand out " you must be Carlos!"<br/>I sat there still <br/>He looked at me " it's ok... hey I'm officer Matt... I'm here to help"</p>
<p>I crawled out from under the table and he grabbed my hand <br/>He looked at me "you're ok..." </p>
<p>He sat with me at the table " is that a policeman that your coloring?"<br/>I looked at my picture and nodded <br/>He looked at me " do you, police officers?"<br/>I looked at him " yeah"<br/>He looked at me " why do you like them...?" <br/>I looked at him " they help people..."<br/>He smiled " yeah they do..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sat there with me for hours until My aunt to come to get me. </p>
<p>My aunt Lucy ran in and hugged me " Carlos are you ok?" <br/>I looked at her " I'm coloring with officer Matt!" </p>
<p>He stepped aside " he was a little shaken up at first.. he was hiding under the table... but he warmed up to me and he's been coloring"<br/>She looked at him " how's my brother..."<br/>He looked at her " I don't know... the paramedics were working on him and he's been transported to the hospital. my main priority is to find out what Carlos saw it could help us. find who did this..."<br/>She looked at him " He's gonna be traumatized"<br/>The officer assured her " I'll keep the questions limited and if it gets to be too much we can stop..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I just colored. I like coloring and looking at the colors. </p>
<p>My Tia Lucy sat next to me " that's a pretty picture... hey Carlos officer Matt wants to ask you some questions ok...?"<br/>Officer Matt sat down " Carlos... did you see the man that came in here?"<br/>I shook my head " I could only hear him"</p>
<p>He looked at him " do you remember what he was saying"<br/>I looked at him " he told my mom we weren't closed.... he's a mean man!"<br/>He looked at me " and did you hear a gunshot?"<br/>I looked at him " I heard a loud noise and all I could do was cover my ears!" </p>
<p>The officer nodded " ok.... good job Carlos"</p>
<p>My Tia got up and talked to the nice officer " that's enough information for us... If we have any questions we'll give his mom a call... <br/>I would take him home. I'll have an officer escort you guys home!"</p>
<p>My Tia looked at him " thanks officer... come on Carlos!"<br/>The officer waved " bye Carlos!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>a few weeks later </p>
<p>My Papi was better. He liked to tell me that he was even stronger now. </p>
<p>My mom says that they found the bad man and that he wouldn't see him ever again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had nightmares about that night... </p><p>I would go to sleep and then wake up. It was like everything was dark and all I would see is his face, no place, just his face. </p><p>I didn't even know if that was the bad man because I didn't see his face. I just heard the noises until I found hiding. </p><p> </p><p> It had been months, the bad man was in jail</p><p> </p><p>I screamed in my sleep</p><p>My Mami ran in " Carlos!"<br/>
I just kept breathing, panicking<br/>
Mami looked at me and hugged me rubbing my back " Carlos it's okay.. it was just a bad dream..."</p><p>I looked at her " I saw him..."<br/>
She looked at me " who did you see Mijo"<br/>
I looked at her " the bad man"</p><p>She looked at me " Mijo the bad man is in jail... he can't hurt you... now go back to sleep"<br/>
I was scared " will you stay Mami... so I don't have bad dreams..."<br/>
She smiled " yeah... close your eyes"</p><p> </p><p>I faded and my Mami snuck out after some time. </p><p>She got back in bed with Papi " I'm worried Javi..."<br/>
He looked at her " it's just a bad dream... he's fine"<br/>
She looked at him " he's dreaming about the man from the restaurant... what if it isn't nothing..."</p><p> </p><p>I had nightmares for weeks until Mami said that was enough and she brought me to the doctor </p><p>Mami looked at the doctor " he's having nightmares about the shooting. it's been weeks."</p><p>The doctor looked at me " Carlos... what do you see when you have bad dreams...?"<br/>
I looked at her " I see the bad man..."<br/>
She looked at me " what does the bad man look like?"<br/>
I looked at her " evil"</p><p>The doctor looked at my mom " he's a kid they have bad dreams but you know as much as I do that this could be trauma from the accident and it's hard to say what he might have saw.... I can recommend a child counselor who specializes in trauma but healing from an experience like that may take some time Mrs.Reyes..."</p><p>My mom looked at her " I just want the nightmares to stop..."</p><p>and eventually, they did. </p><p>The therapist had me draw pictures and I slowly forgot about the bad man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10 years later... </p>
<p>A lot of things changed since after the restaurant break-in. </p>
<p>I grew up, I'm fifteen and started high school a few months ago. </p>
<p>I survived the awkward stages of life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>My parents had us help manage the restaurant which mainly just had me waiting tables.</p>
<p> My dad always said that someday this restaurant could be all mine.</p>
<p> I didn't even know if that's what I wanted I'm only fifteen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I closed my locker door <br/>Jacob came up to me " dude did you see Mia, Emma, and Olivia..."<br/>I looked at him " who?"<br/>He looked at me, all surprised " you didn't just say who!!"</p>
<p>I looked at him " I just did..."</p>
<p>He looked at me, embarrassed for whatever I just said " CARLOS! They are the most popular girls at our school!"<br/>I looked at him " so...."</p>
<p>He looked at me "man! They are having a party this weekend and I might have a way in..."<br/>I looked at him " I have to help out at the restaurant this weekend"</p>
<p>He looked at me " tell your parents you can't!"<br/>I looked at him " I can't just do that..."</p>
<p>He looked at me " don't be lame on me man!"<br/>I looked at him " I gotta get to class..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Friday and the resteraunt was slammed usually. Weekends are our busiest. </p><p>I looked at my Papi " hey you going to the resteraunt<br/>
My dad looked at me " yeah I gotta help your mother... she's there with Tia Lucy now."</p><p>I looked at him " ok I'll come with..."<br/>
He looked at me " Carlos why don't you take the night off and hang out with your friends..."</p><p>I looked at him " really... are you sure?"<br/>
He looked at me " yeah your brothers are helping tonight.... take the night off and do teen things!"</p><p>I smirked, " okay thanks, Papi!"<br/>
He looked at me " just no parties.... and be home by 10..."</p><p> </p><p>He said no Parties, but Jacob begged me, and I was terrible at saying no </p><p>We walked inside and it was crazy. This is definitely not on the approval list of my parents. </p><p> </p><p>Jacob smiled " There's Mia... I'm gonna go say hi!"</p><p> </p><p>and then there was one</p><p>I stood here awkwardly</p><p>I guess it wasn't terrible. The music was kinda nice and everyone seemed to be having fun</p><p>A girl smiled at me<br/>
and I smiled back </p><p>She came over " hey... your friends ditch you or something..."<br/>
I nodded " yeah he went to talk to her..."<br/>
She smiled " oh that's my friend..."</p><p>I smiled "oh"<br/>
She looked at me " Isabella"<br/>
I smiled " Carlos!"</p><p>She looked at me " you wanna get out of here...?"<br/>
I looked at her " I guess..."</p><p>She took my hand " follow me..."</p><p>She brought me to a bedroom " here!"<br/>
I looked at her " should we be in here..."<br/>
She looked at me " I know the owner... they won't mind"</p><p>I looked at her " okay..."</p><p>She looked at me "You're cute!"<br/>
I looked at her " so are you...."</p><p>She laughed a little " lighten up Carlos... I know what we can do.."<br/>
I looked at her " what?"<br/>
She smiled " make out... duh"</p><p>I looked at her " oh... uh"<br/>
She looked at me " come on it'll be fun!"</p><p>She kissed my lips with just a peck<br/>
I let my lips touch hers, they were soft </p><p>She smiled lightly " see it's not scary!"</p><p>She kissed my neck </p><p>I pulled away and ran off " I can't do this..."<br/>
She looked at me " Carlos what are you doing?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I kissed a girl. </p>
<p>I kissed Isabella.</p>
<p>and I wouldn't say I liked it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I had dreams after that night.... about kissing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I saw lips </p>
<p>and then mine </p>
<p>and then the sound of puckering echoed</p>
<p>The face baked up</p>
<p>it was a boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I woke up and breathed in and out </p>
<p>over <br/>and <br/>over </p>
<p>The next day I went to school and I didn't tell anybody about the kiss or the dream. I was never gonna talk to anybody about any of this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>months passed and still, nobody knew. </p>
<p>My Papi wanted me to hang out with friends more and spend less time at the resteraunt he said I had to be a teen while I could. </p>
<p>Someday the resteraunt was going to be there and I could be an adult then</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I went to another party</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a little awkward seeing Isabella, but she didn't even notice me after I just ran off.</p>
<p> She didn't even breathe my direction. </p>
<p>I was nothing and she was onto the next guy </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jacob went off with a girl and here I was again... alone</p>
<p>I sat outside the party </p>
<p>" This party's lame"<br/>I looked up " yeah... it is"</p>
<p>He looked at me " Sebastian!"<br/>I smiled " Carlos..."</p>
<p>He looked at me " I'm surprised you're not in one of the rooms with any of these girls.... you're a good looking guy you must have a girlfriend!"<br/>I shook my head " oh no not me..."</p>
<p>He looked at me " girls aren't my type either..."<br/>I looked at him " oh... not mine either"</p>
<p>He looked at me "they're so annoying... and the girls at these parties all they care about is making out"</p>
<p>I looked at him " well we can agree on that..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>maybe.... just maybe <br/> I made a new friend</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few since the party and Sebastian and I had become friends. </p>
<p>We'd practically been hanging out all the time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked at me " and then she told Miss. Sherwood that she couldn't do that because she had just got her nails done and she can't ruin those..."</p>
<p>I laughed " how ridiculous!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We laughed like this for hours. </p>
<p>I never had a friend like this before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled and looked at me <br/>neither of us said a thing</p>
<p>The silence got quieter and quieter</p>
<p>He looked at me <br/>I looked at him </p>
<p>He leaned in and kissed me </p>
<p>I wanted to hesitate, but I didn't</p>
<p>I kissed him <br/>again <br/>and again</p>
<p>Our eyes met <br/>and we just couldn't stop</p>
<p>I smiled <br/>He looked at me " that was good"<br/>I smiled " amazing!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>months passed and we hung out and kissed. </p>
<p>We never really talked about what this was, but I think I liked Sebastian.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I knew a few things</p>
<p>I liked Sebastian<br/>I liked kissing him <br/>I liked having fun with him... </p>
<p>I just didn't know what all this meant for me </p>
<p>I mean deep down I did, but I didn't know how to say it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sebastian kissed me "hi"<br/>I smiled " hey"</p>
<p>He looked at me " so are we a couple now?"<br/>I looked at him " I... I don't know, are we?</p>
<p>He looked at me " not unless you kiss all your friends..."<br/>I looked at him " I don't... It's just complicated..."</p>
<p>He looked at me " you're not out... I know! neither am I..."<br/>I looked at him "but you're so comfortable and carefree..."<br/>He looked at me " I want to tell my parents I do... but I don't think they would take this well"<br/>I looked at him "mine either..."</p>
<p>Sebastian looked at me " then we have a pact."<br/>I smiled " we together, but not everyone in our life has to know..."</p>
<p>He kissed me " exactly..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>6 months later</strong>
</p>
<p>Sebastian and I had been dating six months in secret. We just didn't know if we could tell anybody yet.<br/>It was hard not to tell my biggest secret to my family and friends.<br/>Sometimes I felt like I was living a double life.</p>
<p>I wanted so badly to tell my siblings or at least someone.<br/>I knew I couldn't live like this forever</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sebastian looked at me " I'm gonna come out to my parents... I'm really going to do it!"</p>
<p>I looked at him " oh... are you sure?"</p>
<p>He looked at me " Carlos... I can't live with this secret anymore. I just want someone to know."</p>
<p>I looked " yeah... sure"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked at me " don't feel like you have to come out... because I am."</p>
<p>I looked at him " I don't... I just don't know if I ever can come out..."</p>
<p>He looked at me " I get that... I do"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I looked at him " but you don't... My family is strict! My parents would kill me if they knew I even went to those parties... let along If I came out as gay!"</p>
<p>He looked at me " they could surprise you..."</p>
<p>I looked at him " I don't know..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kissed me " well I'll let you know how it goes I guess...."</p>
<p>I kissed him and smirked, " please do..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>a few days passed </strong>
</p>
<p>Sebastian had this smile all over his face. He was happy and glowing. </p>
<p>I looked at him " I take it went well....?"</p>
<p>He looked at me " yeah... they were more upset that I didn't tell them sooner..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I looked at him, so happy for him, but deep down I knew the results for me wouldn't be the same " I'm happy for you..."</p>
<p>He looked at me "Your parents will be just fine..."</p>
<p>I looked at him " I...I'm just not ready..."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>2 years later...</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I wanted to come out for the longest time. Sebastian and I had been together for two years.</p>
<p>I wanted to tell someone </p>
<p>I just knew deep down it would change everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sebastian and I met up after school</p>
<p>We were at the park secluded </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smirked at me " so..... what's this all about"</p>
<p>I looked at him " I.. uh... I'm gonna come out..."</p>
<p>He looked at me " that's great!"</p>
<p>I looked at him " but not to my parents..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked at me " ok...."</p>
<p>I looked at him " I'm still just not ready... I'm gonna tell my siblings and go from there"</p>
<p>He smiled " that's a start.... do you want me to come with..."</p>
<p>I shook my head " no I think that's something I've got to do this alone..." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>later that day </strong>
</p>
<p>Thankfully my parents were at the resteraunt. All my siblings were here.</p>
<p>I knew it was time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I walked in " hey guys"</p>
<p>They smiled " hey Carlos"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I looked at them all " there's something I have to tell you guys... but you can't tell Mami or Papi"</p>
<p>Val looked at me " what is it...?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I looked at them and I was terrified " This isn't easy.... give me a minute..."</p>
<p>Emilio looked at me " whatever it is... it's gonna be ok"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sat there and thought and thought " I've been keeping a secret and it's not easy for me to say but I have to say before it eats me up even more.... but... I like boys... like like like them... I'm gay!"</p>
<p>Elena just hugged me tight </p>
<p>I hugged her </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Val looked at me " Carlos we support you!"</p>
<p>Antonio smiled " yeah man! We don't care who you like... we're here for you no matter what and Mami and Papi would want you to tell them..."</p>
<p>I looked at him " I don't know if I can..."</p>
<p>Elena looked at me " well when your ready we'll be there for you..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We all sat in silence for just a moment </p>
<p>Emilio looked at me " so does that mean you have a boyfriend...?"</p>
<p>Val hit his arm " Emilio!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I laughed "I... I do."</p>
<p>He looked at me " you have to tell us everything..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A year ago I came out to my siblings and they took it so gracefully.</p><p>I couldn't have had it happen any better.</p><p>I had been with Sebastian for 2 years almost and my parents had no idea. </p><p>I wanted to tell them I did... I just didn't know how they would take it. </p><p> </p><p>I walked into school and met Sebastian at his locker </p><p>When no one was looking I kissed him " I think I'm gonna do it..."</p><p>He looked at me " it...?"</p><p>I looked at him " you know...!" </p><p>He looked at me " could you... be just a little more specific."</p><p> </p><p>I looked at him, talking softly " I'm going to come out to my parents!"</p><p>He looked at me " really?"</p><p>I looked at him " yeah it's time... I can't keep this in anymore and I can't sneak around anymore..."</p><p>Sebastian smiled softly, I could tell he was happy " that's amazing!"</p><p> </p><p>I looked at him " and...."</p><p>He looked at me " and... what?"</p><p>I smiled " I want you to meet them! I want you to be there it would make me so happy"</p><p>Sebastian kissed my cheek "of course I'll be there!"</p><p> </p><p>I told my parents a friend was coming over for dinner. They haven't really met most of my friends besides Jacob. </p><p>I was nervous but at this point, I didn't care anymore. </p><p> </p><p>My mami answered the door, it was Sebastian " hi you must you be Sebastian... Carlos's friend!"</p><p>He shook her hand " yes Mrs.Reyes!"</p><p>She smiled " come in..."</p><p> </p><p>I smiled " hey"</p><p>He smiled " hey"</p><p>My dad looked at him " oh this must be your friend"</p><p>I smiled " Papi this is Sebastian"</p><p>He shook his hand " nice to meet you son!"</p><p> </p><p>My brother walked in " hey guys!"</p><p>My mom hugged him " Emilio I didn't know you were coming home..."</p><p>He smiled " I want to surprise you..."</p><p>I looked at him " who's this..."</p><p> </p><p>The girl smiled " I'm Ella!"</p><p>Emilio took her hand " Ella and I are dating..."</p><p>My Mami was happy " oh it's nice to meet you Ella... Emilio tell me how long have you been dating...?</p><p> </p><p>and suddenly my coming out meant nothing...</p><p> </p><p>We ate dinner and I figured maybe today wasn't the day.</p><p>Maybe It was back in the closet. </p><p> </p><p>My Mami looked at me " see Carlos you could bring a girl home..."</p><p>I looked at her " MAMI!"</p><p>She looked at what " what?!"</p><p>My Papi looked at me " Mijo your mother's right..."</p><p> </p><p>I looked at them " except... she's not..."</p><p>My Mami looked at me " Carlos! don't be rude in front of our guests!" </p><p> </p><p>I stood up " Mami... Papi tonight... tonight I wanted to tell you something... something that I've wanted to say for a while."</p><p>My Mami looked at me " what is it...?"</p><p>I looked at her " there's something you don't know about me... something I've been hiding for quite some time..."</p><p>She looked worried " spit it out MIJO!"</p><p> </p><p>I sat there and my mind raced </p><p>It was running and </p><p>it wouldn't stop</p><p> </p><p>I softly said " I'm gay"</p><p>She looked at me " what did you say...?"</p><p> </p><p>I shouted " iI..I'M GAY!"</p><p> </p><p>I repeated myself again "MAMI PAPI I'm GAY"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I said it.<br/>The words came out<br/>I was free<br/>but that wasn't all</p><p>I shouted "MAMI PAPI I'm GAY"</p><p> </p><p>My mom looked at me, but didn't say anything </p><p> </p><p>My dad looked mad " MIJO? did you say your gay..?"</p><p>I looked at him " Yes I'm gay!"</p><p> </p><p>He got up and hugged me " we're happy for you!" </p><p>I looked at him " really..?"</p><p>He kissed my head " of course Mijo your our son and we will always love you!"</p><p> </p><p>I looked at him "Well... Sebastian he's my boyfriend!"</p><p>My Mami looked at me " how long have you known...?"</p><p>I looked at her " I... I don't know a while but I didn't come to terms with everything until 2 years ago..."</p><p> </p><p>My dad looked at me and then got up "We're glad you told us son"</p><p>My Mami sat there and I could tell she wanted to be happy, but at this moment  she wasn't... or she was just processing things</p><p> </p><p>I looked at her " Mami.... what are you thinking?"</p><p>She sat there " I think Sebastian and Ella should go...."</p><p> </p><p>that night I heard it all<br/>my parents fought</p><p>My Papi yelled, " he's our son!"<br/>My Mami yelled "I just don't know how to think. I love our boy, but this I don't know what to do with this...?"</p><p> </p><p>I mean it could be worse </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three years later </p>
<p>A lot had changed <br/>Things eventually did turn around for me<br/>I got what I wanted</p>
<p>I graduated high school <br/>My parents came to terms with me being gay </p>
<p>My mom came to terms with everything and accepted me sooner than my dad, but they both accepted me.  <br/>They told me they wanted me to be happy and be me. </p>
<p>After all of that, I was lost. </p>
<p>I didn't know what I wanted to do.  </p>
<p>I knew that the resteraunt wasn't where I wanted to spend the rest of my life. </p>
<p>It was all too familiar...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I served a guy at the resteraunt " just a coffee... are you sure I can't get you anything else...?"<br/>He smiled " no that's it son"</p>
<p>I started to walk off <br/>and he asked, " you're Carlos aren't you?"</p>
<p>I stood there, surprised a little " yeah... why?<br/>He looked at me "Son I met you when you were a little boy... I actually haven't been in since you were a kid..."</p>
<p>I looked at him " you're Matt... the cop!"<br/>He looked at me " I am"</p>
<p>I sat down at his table " I know you spent that night with me... the one when my dad was shot..."<br/>He looked at me " I did"<br/>I looked at him " I don't remember much about that night... but I do remember you...<br/> I remember you getting me to come out from under that table and comforting me until my Tia showed up"</p>
<p>He looked at me " how old are you now.. son?"<br/>I smiled " 19..."<br/>He looked at me " all grown up I guess... do you have any plans for college...?"</p>
<p>I looked at him and shook my head " no... my dad wants me to help run the resteraunt... but I just don't know if that's what I want to do... or what to even do..."<br/>He looked at me "Kid... you'll figure it out... but here's my card if you ever need anything..."</p>
<p>I got up and smiled a bit " thanks"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I still didn't know. <br/>The resteraunt just didn't seem to satisfy me. <br/>I pondered the thought of what I could do </p>
<p> </p>
<p>and for the first time, I dreamed about that night. </p>
<p>This time I didn't see the guy I once called "the bad man" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I saw the officer </p>
<p>I saw what he did </p>
<p>and I liked that </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I woke up and held the officer's card </p>
<p>maybe I did know what I wanted to do </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I called him " hey officer Matt... could we meet"<br/>He spoke " sure... how about coffee"<br/>I felt good " sounds good..."</p>
<p>15 minutes later I sat down in the coffee shop with the officer</p>
<p>He looked at me " I was surprised to hear from you son...?<br/>I looked at him " well I'm just as surprised as you... I uh thought about what you thought... and I dreamt about the break-in for the first time since I was little... and well I didn't dream about the man... I dreamt about you and how you helped and I know that.. that's what I wanna do."</p>
<p>He looked at me " you wanna be a cop?"<br/>I looked at him " I want to go to the academy!"</p>
<p>He looked at me " son... I don't think you know what your getting yourself into..."<br/>I looked at him " maybe... but I know this is what I want to do..."</p>
<p>He looked at me " why don't you sign up for a ride-along.... and we can take it from there..."<br/>I looked at him " I'll do whatever it takes..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I did the work<br/>I did the ride along and the research<br/>and talked to officers.</p><p>This is what I wanted to do.<br/>This is where I wanted to be.</p><p>The only thing is I'm not sure how my family and boyfriend will take it.</p><p> </p><p>I thought I could break it to Sebastian first, he'd be easy </p><p>He kissed me, sitting down at our spot at our favorite coffee shop " hey babe!"</p><p>I smiled " hey... so.. there's something I've gotta tell you!"</p><p>He looked at me " there is...?"</p><p> </p><p>I looked at him " I've been thinking about what I want to do after graduation and I've talked with some people</p><p>and I'm going to go into the police academy"</p><p>He looked at me, stunned "You're.. what?!"</p><p>I looked at him " I talked to the officer that saved my family and helped me when I was a kid and I've talked to other rookies and </p><p>this is what I want to do with my life..."</p><p>He looked at me " are you really sure...?"</p><p> </p><p>I looked at him " I am... and I thought you of all people would be supportive about this.."</p><p>He looked at me and took my hand " I am.. or I'm trying to be... it's just hard imagining the man I love putting his life out there.... what if I lose you?"</p><p>I looked at him " you won't"</p><p>He looked at me " you can't promise that..."</p><p>I looked at him "You're right... I can't but I promise I'll be safe and I'll look into this but please babe I've never wanted anything more than this"</p><p>He kissed me " I support you..."</p><p> </p><p>I smiled " good because telling my family isn't going to be easy..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My boyfriend understood why I wanted to do this after a while because he wants to do the same thing. <br/>He wants to help people. </p><p>It might not all be the same because he wants to be a nurse in a hospital and I want to be a cop strolling the streets,<br/> but it's all relative.</p><p> </p><p>I sat down with my family at dinner and it wasn't easy keeping all this to myself<br/>, but soon it would no longer be the big secret hovering over my head. </p><p>I looked at everyone " hey guys... I have something I have to tell you all!"</p><p>My Mami looked at me " what Mijo?"</p><p>I looked at them " I've thought about this a lot... and I've done lots of research and I just need you to know I'm all in. <br/>I've thought this all out, but I'm going to become a cop after highschool..."</p><p> </p><p> My Mami looked at me " no... no your not..."</p><p>I looked at her " Mami I'm doing this graduation is in a few weeks.... then I'm going to study criminal justice and then the academy and hopefully when I'm 21<br/>... I will be a cop..."</p><p>My Papi looked at me " Carlos are you sure..?"<br/>I looked at him " I am"</p><p>My mami was worried " you're gonna get shot..."<br/>I looked at her " I'll be fine Mami... I'm gonna save someone just how officer nick saved you guys..."</p><p> </p><p>Antonio smiled " that's cool man!"<br/>I smiled " please guys don't be mad... but I gotta do this..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next four years, I studied Criminal Justice.</p><p> I studied hard and I went on as many ride alongs as I could. </p><p> </p><p>This landed me into the academy and 4 years and 6 months later I was a rookie at 22.  </p><p> </p><p>Sebastian and I moved in together in Austin so we could be closer to my work and the city. </p><p>My family wasn't crazy that I was a rookie and that this dream is actually real, but they really tried to make an effort and support me. </p><p> </p><p>I put the uniform on and I felt strong and determined like no other. </p><p> </p><p>Sebastian came into the room " wow"</p><p>I turned around and leaned in to kiss him " morning babe"</p><p>He looked at me " you do look hot in that uniform..."</p><p>I smiled " yeah...?"</p><p>He kissed me " yeah you do.... </p><p>I kissed him " well maybe I'll come home in It too..."</p><p>He smiled " you better!"</p><p> </p><p>The first day felt intimidating, but I stepped into the job and put everything on the line.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first day on the job </p><p>I knew it would be tough.<br/> I put myself through the academy with my mentor's help. <br/>Officer Nick became my mentor the second I came to terms with what I really wanted. </p><p> </p><p>The Sargent gave out assignments </p><p>I stood there with all the other rookies </p><p>The Sargent looked at us all " Reyes your with Willis"<br/>I looked beside me and there he was. <br/>This was my TO <br/>He looked like an old-timer, but I suppose this is how I learn. </p><p>Officer Nick popped by " Carlos... how's the first day?"<br/>I looked at him as Willis stood by " good"<br/>Nick looked " well If you need anything... you got my number..."<br/>I nodded " I do"</p><p> </p><p>Willis looked irritated, but we walked to the shop</p><p>He looked at me " how do you know Nick...?"<br/>I looked at him " it's a long story..."<br/>He looked at me " well we will see how your first day goes and maybe... you can tell me over a beer..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was a gay Latino cop. <br/>I knew that <br/>but I wasn't sure <br/>If I wanted others to know that. </p><p>It's hard not because I want to hide myself <br/>but because I don't know how others <br/>especially the older TO's will react <br/>to all of me. </p><p> </p><p>After a few weeks on the job and I felt like I had proven myself. </p><p>My TO wasn't that bad after all. </p><p> </p><p>We got off shift </p><p>He looked at me " good work Reyes... <br/>well a few of the TO's <br/>and rookies are getting drinks...<br/> go home get changed and meet us...<br/> and bring your girlfriend...." </p><p>I stood there, thinking about what I was going to reveal about myself </p><p>I looked at him " boyfriend"<br/>He looked at me " excuse me..."<br/>I smiled " I have a boyfriend..."<br/>He looked at me " whatever.... bring him"</p><p>I didn't know if this was him accepting me or what but I was going to take it </p><p>I brought Sebastian </p><p>He looked at me " this is..."<br/>I looked at him " let's just get a drink and if it's lame we can go."<br/>He put his arm around me " ok..."</p><p>We sat there with our drinks and Willis walked over " this is your boyfriend..."<br/>Sebastian held his hand out " Sebastian nice to meet you"</p><p>He nodded " what do you do?"<br/>Sebastian looked at me and at him " oh I'm a nurse practitioner at Austin memorial..."<br/>He looked at him " oh wow... well I'm going to say hi to the guys..."</p><p>Sebastian looked at me " he's um..."<br/>I looked at him " I know... I can't get a read on him."</p><p>but maybe he was a good guy after all. <br/>maybe he wasn't a hardass that is judgemental. <br/>There is definitely more to Willis than I can find.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We were patrolling. </p><p>It was weird being in this car with Willis. <br/>I didn't know what he thought of me <br/>or what he thought of all of me. </p><p>I guess I didn't need to know. </p><p>Willis looked over at me as he scanned the road " so um how long have you and your boyfriend been together..."<br/>I looked at him " Sebastian.... oh um 6 years."<br/>He looked at me " really? 6 years..."<br/>I smiled " yeah we met when we were fifteen... and we have been together ever since..."<br/>He looked at me " well that's impressive Reyes..."</p><p>I looked at him " how so..."<br/>He looked at the road " well... most cops are either married or are desperately single...."<br/>I looked at him " I don't know... we've just made it work I guess. We've gone through everything <br/>together and what we have I guess is special and tight."<br/>He looked at me " Reyes be careful.... being with a cop isn't easy. We can lose our lives so easily and <br/>be on the sidelines of that isn't easy.  </p><p> </p><p>I stepped out of the car " okay.... thanks"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2 years later </p><p>I moved on from my TO. <br/>I did the work and 6 months later <br/>I made it on my own. </p><p>I had partners, but these were rookies that came up with me. </p><p> </p><p>a man yelled <br/>The medics tried to calm him sir " calm down..."</p><p>I stood from far away as I got onto the scene<br/>He picked a crowbar from his car </p><p>I sprinted and yelled " put the crowbar down! police! police! police! "<br/>He tried to swing </p><p>I did what anybody would do <br/>I lunged and tackled him </p><p>He fell to the group <br/>I held him " hands behind your head your under arrest..."</p><p> </p><p>later that night </p><p>I sat at the bar <br/>Michelle came in and sat " tequila please" </p><p>She looked over at me <br/>I sat there sipping my beer </p><p>She looked at me some more " hey... your that guy"<br/>I looked at her " that guy..."<br/>She got frazzled " the one at the accident today... with the man and the crowbar you saved me... and my team"</p><p>I looked at her " it was no problem... just doing my job"<br/>She looked at me " yeah were you"</p><p>I looked at her "Carlos..."<br/>She smiled " Michelle"</p><p>I looked at her " how long have you been a medic"<br/>She smiled " 25 years..."</p><p>She looked at me " and how long have you been a cop " <br/>I looked at her "2 years"<br/>She looked at me " wow... well maybe we could get more than a drink sometime Carlos..."</p><p>I looked at her " I'm not your type"<br/>She looked at him " well... why's that?"<br/>I looked at her " I'm gay"</p><p>She looked mortified " omg... I'm"<br/>I looked at her " it's fine... you weren't the first and you probably won't be the last..."</p><p>She looked at me " well do you have a man... <br/>that might make me feel better <br/>knowing your not just a single man sitting at a bar with me"</p><p>I held my phone up, showing a picture  " I do... Sebastian..."<br/>She looked at me " he's handsome"<br/>I smiled " he is"</p><p>She looked at me " how long have you been together...?"<br/>I smiled " almost 8 years"<br/>She looked at me " wow"<br/>I looked at her " we were young..."<br/>She smiled " well I'd love to meet him some time"</p><p>I looked at her " yeah sure... well I'm gonna head out I'm sure I'll see you around or.."<br/>She smiled " night.."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian had been by my side for years on the job. <br/>He heard about my best and worst calls. </p><p>He was the first to support this. <br/>I'm happy <br/>He's my person <br/>and my everything. </p><p> </p><p>My partner and went into a shots fired officer down call <br/>We dragged his body out and went in <br/>I thought about Sebastian</p><p>We went in <br/>shots went off <br/>we hid behind the wall <br/>until it was clear </p><p>I went on <br/>pop </p><p>My partner yelled " CARLOS! CARLOS! ARE YOU HIT?"<br/>I breathed and she checked my vest " your vest caught it... let's get out of here"</p><p>The building filled with officers as my partner made me go to the hospital </p><p>Sebastian saw me walk in " Carlos..."<br/>I sat on the bed " I'm fine... the vest caught it..."<br/>He looked at me " thank god!"</p><p> </p><p>The day went on <br/>I went home <br/>but I thought about what if it didn't. </p><p>what if <br/>I died<br/>Sebastian lost me <br/>my parents lost there son<br/>what if this was it. </p><p>a few months later </p><p>I sat at the couch and contemplated everything <br/>Sebastian walked in, in his scrubs from his shift " hey"<br/>I kissed him " hey.."</p><p>He looked at me " what's wrong...?"<br/>I looked at him " sit down... I think we have to talk..."</p><p>He sat down " what.. is it... Carlos?"<br/>I looked at him " things have been different recently... it's been hard and It shouldn't be..."<br/>He looked at me " how so..?"<br/>I looked at him " when I got shot... I first thought about you <br/>and when I got to the hospital and you saw me <br/>I saw how scared you were."</p><p>He looked at me " cause I was"<br/>I looked at him " I know... but it shouldn't be like this.<br/>I shouldn't put you through this."<br/>He looked at me " you're not putting me through... anything...<br/>I signed up for this and.."<br/>I interrupted "but you didn't... we were fifteen when we got together and I just don't know.."</p><p>He looked at me " you don't know what... if you love me?"<br/>I looked at him " I do know that... I love you so much that it hurts me it hurts that I'm putting you through the possibility of losing me or experiencing any hurt. <br/>and sometimes when you love someone you have to let them go..." </p><p>Sebastian looked at me " no..."<br/>I looked at him " I love you but this is the best for us"</p><p> </p><p>a few months passed </p><p>Sebastian moved away and it hurt. <br/>I loved him and we could have had that life <br/>but sometimes the ones you love most <br/>and up being the ones you have to let <br/>go <br/>no matter how much it hurts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4 months after the breakup</p><p>I kissed a guy at the bar. <br/>He smiled and walked away. <br/>This wasn't the first time.</p><p>Michelle looked at me " you ok...?"<br/>I looked at her " fine"<br/>She looked at me " I know the breakups hard..."<br/>I looked at her " I'm just having fun that's all..."<br/>She nodded " ok..."</p><p> </p><p>months passed and I just put time into the job. <br/>This was what I had to do <br/>and I knew maybe someday <br/>something better would come</p><p> </p><p>Michelle looked at me " you look better..."<br/>I looked at her " um... thanks"<br/>She looked at me " no I mean after the breakup.. things were rough and I feel like you found you again..."<br/>I smiled " I guess I have... and maybe something good will come."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been 4 years since the breakup. <br/>It changed me. </p><p>All because of this I've become a better everything and a better me. </p><p> </p><p>Carlos sipped his coffee and looked at this man he's starting to fall in love with <br/>" I guess all this... is me trying to show you.. TK.. that we all have had that breaking point <br/>where we lost what we thought we were going to have forever or what we thought was everything <br/>but maybe it wasn't"</p><p>I looked at him " I'd like to think that... what we have going on... here is it. <br/>and that everything we both have been through was worth it to get here"</p><p>TK smiled " I think you might be right about something... here"<br/>I smiled " is that so..."<br/>He smiled " yeah... your life is a lot more detailed than I thought Carlos"</p><p>I looked at him " I'm glad we got to share a little..."<br/>Tk smiled " I'm good at sharing..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>